


The Doctor in the Blue Box

by helgashouse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgashouse/pseuds/helgashouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and loneliness. Just a short paragraph, and then a poem. I'm sorry, the poem doesn't really have any structure to it what so ever. I just hope that the words mean something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor in the Blue Box

The Doctor goes through his life thinking that he can do nothing but help people. I believe he does this to make him feel worth something. If he is not out saving people, then his life is meaningless. He needs to be constantly reminded that he means so much to so many people, and that they don’t just love him for saving them time and time again, but rather for caring enough to at least try and save them. The Doctor claims that he has his companions for company, and to see the universe through their eyes, but he also wants to show off to them, and make them see him when he’s not just saving people, but when he’s just sacrificing himself for the benefit of millions upon millions of people. All because he cares so much. And occasionally, people try to save him, to let him know that he has been noticed, and that he is loved, even if he often feels alone, he never is. 

 

The Doctor in the blue box  
Darting through time and space  
Just trying to fit in  
Trying to mean something  
He thinks he’s alone  
But really he’s not  
He’s got the biggest family in the world  
Though that’s sometimes forgotten  
The Doctor in the blue box  
Alone, but not  
Filled with emptiness and joy  
Passion and love  
Bravery and forgiveness  
He will never be forgotten  
Not by anyone  
In all of time and space  
The Doctor in that little blue box  
Big on the inside   
Small on the out  
The Doctor in the blue box  
Don’t let the light of his hearts go out


End file.
